Four leaf Clover
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: Seamus X OC. Never walk the castle alone at night, you dont know what will happen. RATED M TO BE SAFE.. ONE-SHOT


**THIS IS JUST A LITTLE ONE SHOT. NOT REALLY BASED ON THE MOVIE OR BOOK WORLD. ENJOY SEAMUS X OC**

It was dark as I made my way though the castle halls. It always was, maybe it was my insomnia talking or sheer fact but the castle was ten times more beautiful at night. When I received my letter five years ago telling me I was a witch and I was going to go to a magical school in England I was more then ecstatic, but now I only wanted to be home. My quiet walk was interrupted when someone moved behind a suit of armor. I clutched my wand and stopped moving.

"Who's there?" I whispered, there was no reply but out from the armor emerged a boy. I had seen him around a few times but didn't know his name. His hair was jet black and so were his eyes. He smiled at me darkly, stepping closer.

"Muffiato" He flicked his wand.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You my sweet dear." He smirked. "So many days have gone by when you ignore me, too wrapped up in your little world with your friends"

"I don't even know you! Seamus, Arial, the trio and dean are my friends so back off"

"My dear little Ivy," he ran his finger down my cheek "Don't you think-"

'Flipendo!" I watched as he flew back slamming against the wall. "Don't touch, me ever again!"

"Crucio" The light flew from his wand and hit me in the chest. I fell to the floor screaming. The boy walked over to me smirk plastered to his face, "Don't play games with me" he spat. "Imperio" And before I knew It I was being dragged into an empty room and the door was being locked and my wand was pulled from my fingers. "be a good little girl now" he smirked.

~:~

When he was done with me, he released the Imperio curse. "Its almost morning, get back to the Slytherin common room" And then he was gone. I sat there just crying before even being able to put my robes back on and make my way to the dungeon. People stared at my bloody tear streaked face. Seamus was making his way to the Dungeon, most likely to pick me up. When he heard me sniffle he turned and ran and pulling me into him, just as I passed out. I woke up to voices.

"What do you mean she was raped"

"It's what the results say."

"Who, who did this!"

"I can't tell you"

"Bull Shit! Tell me now!" Who ever was talking threw something at the wall and it shattered.

"It was Charlie Dawson"

There was an up roar.

"Seamus get back here!"

"He's going to kill him" It was a female.

"If he is I'm helping"

"Dean NO!"

"Go! Stop them!"

Finally, all was quiet. I opened my eyes and Hermione and Arial stood over me.

"Hello" She smiled.

"Where are they?"

"Off to Kill Charlie Dawson. Ivy are you ok?"

"NO"

Hermione and Arial took me to the Gryffindor Common room, even though I was a slytherin, and we waited for the boys to come back.

"God He's done it again" Ron yelled banging into the common room.

"Ron what Happened?" Monie asked grabbing his hand as he sat next to her.

"Seamus just about killed him. He would have if Harry hadn't stopped him."

Harry and Dean came in next closely followed by Seamus. Harry made his way next to Arial holding her close and Seamus locked eyes with me.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" He asked. I nodded and every one cleared out of the room. "Are you ok?"

"Not really"

"Ivy, I'm sorry"

"Its not your fault, you don't have to be sorry"

"But I should have been there, I should have stopped him" Tears streamed down his face. Now we were both crying.

"Seamus You didn't know"

"You're my everything, you're, so fragile"

"I'm not fragile Seamus, I just got caught-"

"No, you're so fragile and beautiful, I should have never let you leave my sight, I should have you transferred to Gryffindor, I should be with you every night to make sure you fall asleep and are safe"

"Seamus, you don't have to"

"God Dimmit Ivy! You don't get it!"

"Don't get what!"

In one swift movement, he was kissing me full on the lips. I have never felt something so right, something that filled my whole body with light that if the world stopped right now I wouldn't even notice because everything I needed was right here with him.

"I love you Ivy Nevaeh Smith. I will never ever love anyone like I love you."

"I love you too Seamus"

~:~

We had spread out a huge picnic at the Weasley's . School was finally out for summer. All of us were here Dean and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Arial, Seamus and Me. I had my head on Seamus's chest as we all looked up at the clouds.

"I don't think the sky has ever been this peaceful before" Ginny smiled.

"Lets go swimming" Everyone looked at me. "It will be fun"

"RACE YA!" Arial jumped up and headed through the trees to the lake, stripping down to her tank top and shorts on the way. Everyone followed her laughter filling the air. Seamus flipped over so he was on top of me.

"Ivy"

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes"

"When school is over, after we graduate will you marry me?"

"Of course Seamus" I smiled and pulled him down so he was kissing me. He pulled away smiling.

"Seamus"

"Hmm?"

"Race ya' to the lake"

**REVIEW3**


End file.
